


Dirty Talk

by lilgrump



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgrump/pseuds/lilgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie tries his hand at a bit of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in discussion post #93 at the LiveJournal community cookleta_etc. Enjoy the crack! XD

"Mmm... talk dirty to me, baby," Cook groans while Archie's on top of him, busily kissing his way down Cook's chest while grinding their hard dicks together.

Archie raises his head for a second. "What? _Dirty_?" The young man is clearly confused.

"Yeah... Tell me dirty, _filthy_ things." Cook groans again as Archie makes his way back up to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Archie is quiet for a while, clearly thinking, and Cook grins in anticipation.

The kissing makes its way up to Cook's ear, and then Archie stops.

"Um, you're a bit dirty behind your ear?"

 

_The End_


End file.
